


mine for evermore

by lorena_estrella



Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: 5 Times, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Shyan Week 2020, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorena_estrella/pseuds/lorena_estrella
Summary: 5 times Ryan realized he and his husband are getting old.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676458
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	mine for evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this beautiful fanart by ebonybow on tumblr today and it inspired me to write this. It's beautiful! Link: https://ebonybow.tumblr.com/post/613925135226994688/the-classics-never-get-old#_=_
> 
> Written for the shyan week, day 5. Prompt: If there's a happy ending...

**1.**

“I’m getting oooooold!” Shane says, it usually doesn’t get to Ryan because he’s been saying that since they were in their twenties and had just met.

But today is different because Ryan found a grey hair in his own hair for the first time and he’s been thinking that maybe Shane is right, maybe they are finally old and he can’t help but ask himself if this was what he thought his life would be in his fourthies.

He thinks, as he approaches Shane and hugs him from him, the big guy seeing his reflection in their bathroom mirror, admiring his own grey hairs, Ryan thinks that it is better than he ever thought.

**2.**

When they got married, Shane’s mom cried and Ryan’s dad said they would grow old together and the best advice he could give them was that at the end they all end up the same:

Wiser with time, knowing each other, embracing failures and triumphs. And the best they could do was to marry someone kind, and the truth was that Ryan was a kind man that had found himself in the arms of a good man he could call his best friend and his greatest love.

Even with their parents every day older, even with grown children still playing his parent’s house and old dogs that bark less but still follow him around happily, Ryan thinks he did well, he really did well.

**3.**

“You know what’s unfair?” Shane says, driving for a change. 

Ryan sighs, knowing even if he wanted to drive he wouldn’t be able to without his glasses, the one she forgot in his nephew’s house the night before. He looks at Shane as he waits for whatever his husband has to say.

“You look way better than I do with grey hair and yet you cut them!”

“Ugh, here we go…”

It’s not that he wants to defy age, it’s just that his grey hair doesn’t show up in a cool way like it does Shane, who every day looks more like a professor and roleplay has become interesting at times.

He likes to pass his fingers through those grey hairs, he likes the way Shane’s hair is still so soft and abundant, but shows new colors with age. Their daughter thinks they could dye if they wanted, their son thinks it doesn’t matter, the little one, who is actually a damn teen, thinks Shane’s hair is pretty cool.

Ryan thinks it is cool, too. He thinks he actually loves it this way.

“Leave them free sometime…” Shane suggests anyway, Ryan sighs again but nods. “Yaay! We can be silver foxes together now, babyy!”

He rolls his eyes still, he does it every time.

After so many years, is an instinct, just like it is an instinct to immediately think _‘Oh, but I love this dork so much’_.

**4.**

Shane still wears flannel. He dresses the same as he did when they were younger but uses more cardigans and jackets, he is always covered somehow but styles himself enough to have people compliment his looks from time to time.

He, on the other hand, doesn’t wear as many button downs as he used to. He mostly wears shirts and jeans, and his son frequently says he wants to look young while the little one defends it’s just comfort.

It’s a bit of both.

It’s also the fact that his husband dresses the same and reminds him of that funny guy he fell in love with. 

Ryan wants Shane to see the little guy he fell in love with, too. And when his husband looks at him wearing jeans, puts his hand down his ass and whispers little things in his ear, he knows they don’t need any of that.

He knows that it’s been twenty years and so many more, and their love is stronger than ever.

**5.**

Their daughter takes the picture and it becomes his favorite because they look exactly like what they looked like when they got together. 

In it, their faces are older, their hair greyer, their bodies not as fit.

But the expression on their faces, the love in their eyes, the way they fit together in each other’s arms was the same, yet stronger.

Ryan frames the picture, leaves it on his night stand.

If his story has a happy ending, this is it. It’s the love in that picture, the love at his side on their bed, the love of those children they raised, the work they’ve done, the company they love so much.

They are still it, Ryan and Shane, ghost hunters and big brain detectives. It’s still them, Ryan and Shane from Watcher. 

It will always be them.


End file.
